kung fu training with crane
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: when Shifu gets Crane to teach kids kung fu will Crane make a new friend who reminds him of himself?


Chapter 1: your new job

authors note: I'm sooo board right now so I came up with another fic it is about Crane again but this time he doesn't fall in love but he does make a new friend but I won't spoil it for all of you so let the story begin!!!

On a sunny day at the valley of peace the furious five and Po were all sitting outside after training while the sun was setting over the distant mountains. "Oh what a day" Po said out of no where "Do you want to get something to eat" He continued this made his friends all roll there eyes "is that all you ever think about" said Mantis "No wonder he is so FAT!!" whispered Monkey to Mantis. Mantis struggled to hold back a laugh but succeeded. "Isn't it just beautiful" said Viper dreamily looking over Crane "who me?" asked Crane looking shocked "no the sun" Viper explained "yeah why would Viper find you attractive Crane ?" Monkey said and started to laugh at him,Mantis followed and pointed towards Cranes legs. "Yeah just look at those skinny little legs of his not even a blind person would find that attractive" Monkey laughed "skinny legs ha ha" Viper hissed at both of them to shut them up but all Crane did was look to the ground. It wasn't like he loved or even fancied Viper but the remarks that Monkey and Mantis just said did hurt his feelings a little. "Hey you two stop picking on Crane. Pick on someone your own size" Tigress butted in "yeah Mantis pick on another bug and Monkey pick on another monkey" Po said sternly.

Shifu made his way up to where Po and the furious five sat to go and tell them the news "excuse me students may I have a word with you ?" Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and mantis all turned

around to find Shifu hurrying up the hill toward them "What is it master can't you see we are trying to relax here ?!" Monkey spat. "Sorry but I would like you all to do a little task for me for the next three weeks ?" Shifu asked "What is that" Po and Tigress asked in unison "Well I'll tell you tomorrow but it is time for you to eat then go to bed OK" Shifu said "OK master" his students replied.

The next morning...

DONG went the drum outside "Good morning master" Shifu's students all said except Po who was still sleeping "Po wake up now!" Shifu shouted "sorry master" Po replied I expect you all down in the training room in fifteen minuets" Shifu said as his students left to eat. "What do you think this will all be about" Crane asked "it will probably be that spring cleaning like last time when we all had to clean Shifu's room" Monkey explained "and you read his diary" Tigress said "wait Shifu has a diary ?" asked Po "Oh yes I know who Shifu loves" Monkey said "Who ??" asked Mantis "No one ha ha ha" Monkey replied laughing his head off "that is so not funny" Crane,Viper and Tigress all said. Once in the training room Shifu waved his flute around in the air While he explained what needed doing to his servants before talking to his students. "OK I am here to inform you that you will not be doing training for the next three weeks" Shifu explained but his students said nothing but just listened "Anyway I will give you each a different task and I expect you all to do it for these next few weeks" Shifu continued. "OK so what are our tasks then" Po asked " you all will help the villagers with their daily lives" Shifu said plainly."OK and how much will we be paid for all of this" Monkey enquired "Oh I said you would work for free but I doubt that they won't give you nothing" Shifu said."OK Po you will be working in a restaurant" Po looked pleased "yes master" he bowed and walked off. "And Viper you will work in the artwork shop" "Yes master" she said before she went away too. "And Tigress you will be working in the orphanage" "Yes master" Tigress said. "Mantis and Monkey I need you both to work in the fruit and flower shop" Shifu said as they walked off after saying "Yes master". "And Crane I think you will like this job, I would like you to work at the local children's kung fu academy" Shifu explained "really but master I'm not the child type why didn't you ask Po for that job he is way better at handling kids than me" Crane said "well all Po would do is teach them how to eat anyway one of their top students is a Crane and their teacher MRS. Shing told me that her students are big fans of you so I thought you would like that job so off you go". Crane didn't want to argue so he just bowed and said "Yes master" then flew off.

Authors note: OK I think this chapter wasn't very good but oh well the next chapter is way better and I'll update soon I promise. Will poor Crane survive with the kids and MRS. Shing stay tuned and review please. Thank you. Master.


End file.
